Sweet Reward
by Peach Wookiee
Summary: Sequel to "Bittersweet Victory." Chazz gets a reward he didn't expect...


Sweet Reward

_Greetings again, GX fans! My goodness, some of you have been wanting a sequel to "Bittersweet Victory," where Zane received his redemption. Well, this is a sequel of sorts, but it doesn't focus on the __Truesdale brothers. Instead, this story focuses on Chazz Princeton who doesn't have a family to call his own. Since his brothers disowned him, Chazz has pretty much been on his own. But that is about to change thanks to the Kaibas._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else. Got it? Good._

_Author's note: This takes place about a week after the epilogue of "Bittersweet Victory."_

Charles Xavier Princeton, more popularly known as Chazz or "the Chazz," sat lounging on a hill watching Syrus and Zane Truesdale happily playing around along with their friend, Jaden Yuki. To the untrained eye, Chazz seemed to be bored with the spectacle. A sigh escaped his lips. _This sucks,_ he thought. _Those losers are happy. And I'm not. Even in the Society, I wasn't happy. Man, the Chazz just can't win! _

"What's wrong, boss?" asked Ojama Yellow. He was a small yellow creature wearing red bikini briefs and had eyes like a crab's, positioned on the top of his head. Furthermore, Ojama Yellow was only visible to Chazz and a select few others at Duel Academy. He was Chazz's duel spirit along with a few other duel monsters. Chazz liked the little yellow creature, but would never admit it.

"Nothing's wrong, you yellow twerp. Back off!" Chazz growled, his gray eyes snapping like a storm cloud. With his beat-up black trench coat and his raven hair, Chazz looked a bit like a storm cloud.

"Oh, don't be so hard on him, Chazz," Kisara Kaiba said, coming up to him. "May I sit down, sweetie?" she asked.

"Free country," he answered, and she sat down next to him, tailor fashion. Kisara was wearing blue jeans and a bright blue T-shirt along with a pair of white canvas shoes. Her white-blonde hair caught in the breeze and it fluttered a bit. She looked really pretty with it that way, Chazz thought, like the really young mom of three children that she was.

"I think there is something bothering you, Chazz. It has something to do with that down there, doesn't it?" she asked, gesturing at the three brothers laughing and playing together. It was a heartwarming sight, but to a boy like Chazz… Well, Kisara had a feeling that it hurt to see that.

"N…well… do you promise not to say anything, Kisara?" he asked, not meeting her jewel-blue eyes. "I mean… the Chazz doesn't usually talk about stuff."

"My lips are sealed," she answered with a wry smile. "What's on your mind?"

"Well," he said, finally looking up at her, "it's like this. They have brothers who actually like them and want them around. My brothers started hating me shortly after I came. And then Dad died, and they hated me more. And all they thought I was good for was world domination through dueling. I've never really had a family. I guess… I'm… jealous," he admitted.

The smile she'd been wearing disappeared, to be replaced by sadness. "You never really had anybody, did you?"

"Slade was 17 when Mom died; he blamed me because Mom wouldn't abort me to save her own life. But I don't think that really took hold until Dad died. All my life I've watched other kids my age with moms and dads and brothers and sisters who actually cared. All my money, and I can't buy that," he continued, gesturing toward the happy boys. "But the Chazz stands alone, Kisara. I guess that's the way it has to be."

"It doesn't have to be, honey," Kisara said. "Chazz, last year, you saved Duel Academy. Seto wanted to figure a way to pay you back for that, and we figured a way together." He looked up at her in curiosity. "We knew about your family situation and we've been talking it over. Would you mind having four little brothers and sisters?"

"Four? I don't understand."

"Chazz, Seto and I would like to take you in. We could make it so you live with us either as a foster kid or as our son. We think we can get your brothers to give up custody of you and we could formally adopt you. Would you like that?" She had very sweet, kind eyes, Chazz observed.

"But you only have three kids. Unless…" Chazz realized, and was suddenly smiling. "Are you pregnant, Kisara?"

"That's right, sweetie. So you would be our fourth and this little one," she said, patting her still-flat belly, "will be our fifth. Would you like to…?"

"Hey, babe, did you talk to him?" Seto Kaiba asked, having come up to his wife and the teen boy unnoticed and sitting down by Chazz.

"I did, honey. Where are the kids?"

"Playing with Sophie, Little Yugi, Temmy and Lily. Teá and Yugi are keeping an eye on all seven. So, Chazz, has my wife given you our offer?" Seto asked the raven-haired boy, his own blue eyes serious.

Chazz took a deep breath. "Before I answer, I want to know why you want to adopt me."

Seto, too, took a deep breath. "Chazz, not too many people know that…I was abused when I was a kid. I thought my brother and I had a chance at a real home when I met Gozaburo Kaiba. I was wrong. For Mokuba and me, that was the worst year of our lives. I protected him from the worst and I can't imagine wanting to hurt him like you've obviously been hurt. Chazz, Kisara and I want to adopt you because we want you to be part of our family and so you won't be hurt anymore. You also saved Duel Academy and that's the least we can do. So, what do you say? Do you accept our offer?"

Chazz looked at them both, and nodded. "Can I change my name?" The young man and woman who were about to be his parents nodded. "Then I accept."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

And so it was that Charles Xavier Princeton became Charles Xavier Kaiba. As Kisara thought, Slade and Jagger relinquished their custody and signed away their rights to the teenage boy. Kisara and Seto gladly signed the adoption papers, and Chazz reflected that gaining a family by saving his school was a very unexpected and sweet reward.

**THE END**

_Rather a fluffy tale, isn't it? I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please read and review, folks. And please check out my other tales and review them! Thanks!_


End file.
